


One Piece: Relaxation

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [138]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Napping, Relaxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Luffy and Nami take a nap. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece: Relaxation

**One Piece: Relaxation**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This wonderful series belongs to the equally wonderful Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

A nice, sunny day on the _Thousand Sunny_ , home of the Straw Hat pirates; the weather was calm and peaceful.

 

   "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy and "Cat Burglar" Nami were taking advantage of this pleasant weather. The former is resting his head on the latter's lap, snoring away while holding his hat against his chest.

 

Nami smiled as she inhaled the sea breeze. Then, she looked down at Luffy and gently pet his hair.

 

_'He's so cute, sleeping like this,'_ she thought. _'Like a little baby.'_

 

"Meat..." Luffy murmured in his sleep.

 

Nami giggled at Luffy's sleep talk.

 

"Silly captain," she spoke. "Even when you're asleep, you're always thinking about food."

 

Luffy smiled in his sleep and Nami smiled as she gently pet his head.

 

"Sleep well, Luffy." she whispered.

 

Luffy just snored in response and Nami made a light chuckle.

 

"Cute," she said. "at least his snoring's not as loud as it usually is."

 

Luffy stirred for a moment to stretch his legs and he went right back to sleep.

 

_'Hope you continue to have pleasant dreams,'_ Nami thought. _'my dear king.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I realize now just how different the fic is from the summary.:|
> 
>  
> 
> We still hope you like this short LuNa fic.:D


End file.
